Ungu: Bulan Bercahaya
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Bulan masih tetap bercahaya. Kehidupan pun masih akan terus berjalan. Ke arah masa depan ... / For late #SasuInoRE16 / Ungu: Moonlight


_"Aku juga nggak suka kalau harus memberi harapan kosong ke orang. Jadi, aku akan mengatakannya terus terang._

 _"Aku … ada orang lain yang lebih penting bagiku. Maaf."_

* * *

 **Ungu: Bulan Bercahaya**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.**_

 _ **I write this just for my personal amusement. And practice.**_

 _ **For**_ _**late**_ #SasuInoRE16

* * *

 _ **Shikamaru**_ _ **へ**_

Rusa pemalas! Bagaimana rasanya mendengar bahwa aku akan pergi sebentar lagi? Kau nggak lagi menangis, 'kan? Hahaha! Atau malah senang karena nggak akan ada lagi yang mencerewetimu? Meneriaki rumahmu setiap pagi dan malam hanya untuk membangunkanmu atau memintamu mengajari tugas-tugas sekolah yang tidak kumengerti. Sejujurnya aku juga nggak ingin terlalu mengganggumu, sih, tapi keberadaanmu terlalu sayang untuk nggak diganggu. Tadinya kupikir kita bisa seperti ini terus, setidaknya sampai kau menemukan kekasih hatimu. Sayang, harus selesai lebih cepat.

Salahkan ayahku yang bisa-bisanya pakai dimutasi segala. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, keluar negeri! Memang masih daerah Asia sih, tapi penelitian soal tanaman itu membuat kami harus tinggal di tempat yang agak terpelosok. Huhuhu. Aku takut, tapi … di sisi lain, aku bisa melihat dunia luar, 'kan? Kau juga pasti berpikir ini kesempatan yang menarik, 'kan? Kan? Kan?

Nee, jangan terlalu malas kalau aku sudah nggak ada, ya! Jangan malas menghubungiku, jalan malas cerita padaku, jangan malas untuk mengingatku! T_T

 _ **Chouji**_ _ **へ**_

Chouuuu! Huwaaa! Tinggal tiga hari lagi dan aku nggak bisa mencubit-cubit pipimu yang gembil itu! Ah, aku nggak bisa melihatmu marah kalau melalui surat seperti ini, ya. Hahaha. Ha ….

Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu, Chouji! Kau itu cowok yang paling banyak kutumpahi curcolanku. Walau aku nggak tahu kau benar-benar mendengarkan semuanya apa nggak. Soalnya setiap aku curcol, kau selalu sedang asyik dengan keripik kentangmu. Dan rasanya, seolah nggak mau membuat keripik kentangmu cemburu, kau kadang terlihat nggak memperhatikan omonganku sama sekali. Huuu!

Tapi, setiap cerita denganmu, aku selalu merasa lega, lho. Mungkin kau ada bakat untuk menjadi psikolog atau konselor, mungkin? Tempat orang membuang _uneg-uneg_ mereka. Haha.

Aku benar-benar sedih membayangkan nggak akan bisa sesering itu bertemu lagi denganmu, Chouji. Tapi, masih ada email, LONE, dan lain-lainnya, 'kan? Kapan pun aku mau, aku boleh menghubungimu untuk cerita macam-macam, 'kan? Aku nggak terima penolakan dan setiap pesanku, harus kaubalas. OK?!

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **へ**_

Hai, Baka! Mau tunggu apa lagi kau? Mau tunggu sampai aku pergi baru bisa menaklukan Sakura? Parah banget, sih! Aku tahu, aku tahu, kau pasti mau bilang kau sudah berkali-kali menembaknya … dan ditolak. Kasihan. Tapi maksudku, ayolah, Naruto! Manfaatkan moment ini! Sakura akan sangat kesepian setelah aku pergi. Jangan sia-siakan, ya! Ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa membantumu untuk menciptakan peluang demi mendekati Sakura.

Pokoknya, aku mau mendengar kabar bahwa setelah aku pergi nanti, ada kemajuan di antara hubungan kalian.

Oh ya, ini informasi terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Waspada pada Sasuke. Mungkin saja dia juga akan bergerak. Kalau kau nggak siap-siap, semua perjuanganmu benar-benar nggak akan ada artinya! Dan yah, kecuali kau mau melihat Sakura di pelaminan bersama dengan rivalmu itu, jangan berhenti berusaha! _Ganbatte_ , Naruto!

 _ **Sai**_ _ **へ**_

Tuan Senyum Palsu, makasih lho karena selalu mengata-ngataiku macam-macam. Di depan wali kelaslah, di depan guru pembimbinglah … kau memang kurang ajar! Beda sekali, sih, sama kembaranmu? Tapi karena kau ganteng, kumaafkan deh! Hahaha.

Dengar, ya! Nggak semua perempuan sebaik aku. Jadi kau juga jangan terlalu kurang ajar sama cewek-cewek lain. Nanti kau nggak laku-laku. Apalagi Valentine sudah dekat. Coba buktikan padaku kalau kau memang bisa mendapat cokelat yang lebih banyak daripada kembaranmu!

PS: aku akan merindukan celotehan-celotehan gilamu yang kadang nggak pada tempatnya T_T _keep in touch_ , OK?

 _ **Sakura**_ _ **へ**_

Dekorin, Sayangku, Cintaku, Maniskuuuuu~ makasih banyak yah untuk hari-hari yang menyenangkan sampai sekarang. Aku memang bakal pindah, tapi kalau kau sampai berani-beraninya nggak menghubungiku, awas saja! Akan kubuat jidat lebarmu itu semakin lebar! Paham kau?

Terlepas dari itu, Sakura, aku sungguh-sungguh merasa bersyukur bisa kenal denganmu dan menjadi dekat denganmu. Kau itu boleh saja lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku, tapi bagiku, kau justru seperti adik perempuanku.

Nee, sudah banyak yang kita alami sampai sekarang, ya? Soal Sasuke juga … yah, aku sih berharap semoga dia menolakmu juga setelah dia menolakku. Hahaha. _Kidding_ , aku berharap—selalu berharap—yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura. Makanya, sekali-kali, coba lepaskan armormu itu dan lihat, siapa yang sesungguhnya selalu ada di depanmu untuk melindungimu.

 _C_ _hotto matte_ , aku nggak bilang itu Naruto, lho? Tapi kau barusan kepikiran soal Naruto, 'kan? HAHAHAHA!

Yah, pada akhirnya, aku nggak bilang 'selamat tinggal' padamu. Kita pasti akan bisa bertemu lagi. Entah kapan. Entah saat aku berlibur, entah saat kau yang datang mengunjungiku, atau saat ayahku sudah menyelesaikan penelitiannya. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura! Jaga kesehatanmu, ya! Dan ingat, kapan pun kaubutuh, kau punya kontakku. Jangan sampai nggak digunakan!

 _Mata itsuka …._

 _ **Sa**_ _ **suke**_ _ **へ**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menghela napas. Tangannya terasa kaku. Dalam otaknya, banyak sekali kata-kata yang berputar-putar, tapi tak satu pun yang terasa pas untuk kemudian ia tuangkan dalam tulisan.

" _Kalau kubilang, bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan bukan sekadar ikut-ikutan atau untuk mengganggu Sakura. Apa yang akan kaukatakan? Apa kau sudah tahu? Atau kau akan terkejut?"_

Kejadian di hari itu kembali melintas di benaknya. Saat ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Pada laki-laki yang selalu menjadi target afeksinya. Selalu dan selalu laki-laki itu.

Meski Ino biasa bermain dengan banyak laki-laki, tapi pada akhirnya, segenap perasaan tulusnya akan mendarat di laki-laki dingin tersebut. Berapa kali pun ia menangis, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan laki-laki tersebut.

" _Ini … maksudnya apa?"_

"… _Ah! Lupakan saja!"_

" _Tidak, tidak bisa begitu juga."_

" _Kalau begitu … ya maksudnya sebagaimana yang kuucapkan tadi. Memangnya ada arti lain?"_

Ino termenung. Sewaktu mengutarakan perasaan pun, ia tetap saja terdengar angkuh. Tapi, itulah dirinya yang sebenarnya, 'kan? Malu-malu sama sekali tak cocok dengan sesosok Yamanaka Ino, 'kan?

Dan air mata ….

Ia tidak perlu memperlihatkannya pada Uchiha Sasuke, 'kan?

" _Aku juga nggak suka kalau harus memberi harapan kosong ke orang. Jadi, aku akan mengatakannya terus terang._

" _Aku … ada orang lain yang lebih penting bagiku. Maaf."_

.

.

.

Bel itu berbunyi beberapa kali. Ino tahu, ia mungkin terdengar sedikit terburu-buru—atau gila? Ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin bertemu Sasuke! Oh, Tuhan! Ia ingin memastikannya langsung. Bukan lewat surat. Karena hari itu ia telanjur melarikan diri karena tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis, ia tak sempat bertanya.

 _Siapa orang itu? Siapa orang yang lebih penting bagimu itu?_

 _Sakura?_

Saat pemikiran mengenai Sakura melintas di kepalanya, pintu terbuka. Dewi Fortuna masih berada di pihaknya. Pintu dibuka oleh orang yang ia inginkan untuk membukanya.

"Ino …."

Ino tak tahu seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Malam-malam, mendatangi rumah Sasuke yang berjarak tak begitu jauh, tanpa _make up_ pula …. Antara ingin menangis dan tertawa. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, tapi ia sama sekali tidak benar-benar merasa senang.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu malam-malam …."

Sasuke tak langsung memberikan respons. Dia hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ino merasa sesaat Sasuke menelitinya baik-baik tapi ia tengah mempersiapkan kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan. Apa pun gelagat Sasuke saat ini, tak ada yang benar-benar bisa menyita perhatiannya.

"Mau masuk dulu?" Akhirnya laki-laki itu menawarkan setelah beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka.

" _Uun_!" jawab Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kurasa, langsung saja. Itu … orang yang kaubilang penting bagimu itu … apa itu Sakura?"

Kali ini Ino tak melewatkan ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke. Apa ia terlalu terburu-buru? Apa ia terdengar terlalu memaksa? Tapi ia ingin tahu. Ia _sangat_ ingin tahu—tak tertahankan lagi.

Keterkejutan Sasuke tak berlangsung lama. Laki-laki itu justru sekonyong-konyong menghela napas.

"Kupikir kau mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

"Aku nggak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang kalau belum menanyakannya—kupikir …."

Tatapan mata Sasuke melembut. Mungkin Ino cuma berilusi, tapi saat itu, ia merasa bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sudah berapa kali Ino terkecoh. Ini dunia nyata, bukan fiksi.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke. "Bukan Sakura."

"Eh? Kalau begitu sia—"

"Lho, ada Ino, ya?"

Dari belakang Sasuke, muncul sesosok laki-laki lain. Laki-laki yang berperawakan mirip Sasuke itu mengumbar senyum yang sudah sangat Ino kenal. Dan begitu Ino sadari, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Digantikan oleh laki-laki yang sangat gemar menjadikannya bahan olok-olok.

"Sai …." Ino tak menutup-nutupi rasa kekecewaannya. Tapi ia juga tak mau bersikap tak sopan—mereka toh tak akan bisa bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. "Kau benar-benar tahu ya caranya untuk membuatku kesal."

Sai hanya tertawa kecil. Ia menengok ke belakang sekilas. Mungkin ia berusaha mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang sudah diam-diam masuk kembali ke rumah tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dan berhubung ia tak menemukan yang ia cari di mana pun, ia kembali melihat ke arah Ino yang tengah menanti dengan sisa-sisa kesabaran yang ia miliki.

"Aku bukan bermaksud menguping, tapi kurasa aku punya satu informasi untukmu, Nona Pemarah."

Satu senyum yang menyebalkan ditunjukkan Sai. Tapi Ino tahu, ia tak punya pilihan selain mendengarkan dengan saksama apa yang ingin disampaikan Sai.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Ino baru menyadari. Hari itu, bulan bersinar begitu indahnya. Sementara Ino terus melangkah, cahaya bulan senantiasa menemaninya.

Sesaat, langkahnya pun terhenti. Ia mendongak ke langit. Bukan sepenuhnya hitam. Langit malam … tak sepenuhnya kelam.

Makanya, bulan pun bisa bertahan di sana. Ia tidak takut. Ia tidak kecewa pada malam.

" _Aku nggak tahu kau mengenalnya atau nggak. Tapi kurasa, orang yang penting bagi Sasuke sampai-sampai ia menolakmu itu … adalah mantannya. Karin. Kurasa Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan perempuan itu. Meski perempuan itu sepertinya sudah bahagia dengan pacar barunya. Ya, mau bilang apa. Kejadiannya sudah empat tahun yang lalu, 'kan?"_

Ah, sialan! Dia masih terikat masa lalu, rupanya? Yang benar saja!

Mana yang lebih baik? Melawan bayang-bayang masa lalu atau sosok yang benar-benar ada di kehidupan sekarang?

Persetan! Sebentar lagi dia akan pindah. Segala-galanya pasti akan bisa berubah. Perasaannya, kehidupannya—oh, untuk pertama kalinya Ino bersyukur bahwa ia akan segera pindah. Ya, ia tak akan membiarkan belenggu masa lalu menjeratnya. Perubahan itu perlu. Tidak akan ada yang statis!

Bahkan bulan yang saat ini terang bercahaya pun ….

Karena itu … malam ini saja.

Malam ini saja, izinkan ia menangis karena Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

 _Finally!_ Cerita terakhir dari 'seri pelangi'. Kayak yang ditulis di A/N atas. Tadinya ini buat SasuIno Rainbow Event. Tapi pokoknya macam-macam hal terjadi dan baru bisa sekarang-sekarang beresinnya. Hahaha! _Monggo_ kalau ada yang mau kasih _feedback_ :3

Btw, di bawah ada sedikit OMAKE. Jangan lewatkan, ya! XD

Salam (semi) hiatus,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ *****OMAKE*****_

"Kau nggak jadi mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

Senyum kecut. "Jelas-jelas dia masih suka padamu."

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Tatapannya tak beralih dari apa pun yang terlihat di seberang jendela kamarnya.

"Dan kau masih saja terbelenggu sosok Karin. _Tsk_. Padahal Ino itu perempuan yang baik, 'kan?"

 _Kau tak mengerti. Itu hanya asumsimu, 'kan?_

"Kalau gitu, nggak usah ragu-ragu. Kau tinggal menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Yah, walau setelah itu kalian mungkin akan menjalani LDR."

Lagi, Sai tersenyum kecut.

"Aku ingin menunggunya sampai ia lepas dari bayang-bayangmu, Bodoh. Aku nggak mau jadi pelarian."

Sai mendadak bangkit dari kasur yang semula ia duduki. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Tak peduli, seberapa lama pun waktu yang kuperlukan untuk menunggu. Ah—dipikir-pikir, kita memang kembar, ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengintip sekilas dari atas bahu. Sai berjalan perlahan dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

 _Kita memang kembar—bukan karena kita kerap terbelenggu masa lalu demi menanti orang yang kita sayangi._

"Seperti katamu, _dia_ memang perempuan yang baik. Tapi …."

 _Kau adalah saudara kembarku. Dan kau sangat, sangat menyukainya._

Mata Sasuke bertumbukan dengan bulan yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Sesaat, sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik korden dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi. Tidak usah memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Semua akan berakhir dengan sendirinya. Waktu akan menghapus semuanya.

Pada akhirnya, hanya bulanlah yang bisa mendengarkan bisik-bisik rahasia dari semua yang tengah mengalami patah hati karena cinta. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Ia akan terus bercahaya. Terang. Benderang. Tak tertutupi apa pun, tak ada kabut, tak ada awan.

Ia masih _bercahaya._

 _Esok_ —hari esok masih akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana biasanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ *****REAL END*****_


End file.
